Insane Clone Posse
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Yet another Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys fic. The Clones are named and they must save the Space Monkeys & the Primate Avenger from Rhesus 2.


A/N: Sweet, another CSATSM fic complete. Took me at least a few months to write and I think I write better with music. Though, the cat's name isn't spelled correctly, it's actually spelled **Hōkū **(copied & pasted from Wikipedia) but I can't type it that way.  
Disclaimer: Anyways, all CSATSM characters & sets belong to Monkeyshine Productions & BKN, the Clonies belong to me. The title comes from the band Insane Clown Posse which was parodied in the Simpsons title "Insane Clown Poppy". References are at the end. And please, I would like polite constructive critique & serious reviews, if you wish to flame me or bug me about a stupid rule, do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Enjoy!

Insane Clone Posse.

Sequel to "Send in the Clones"

_It has been 2 days since the Primate Avenger spaceship got 4 new recruits; the clones of the Mutant Fellowship. We join the 4 clones in their rec. room, minding their own business. Until…_

_(Knock at door)_

Cat: (Meows) Come in.

_The Space Monkeys comes in._

Spydor: Hey guys.

Dog: Hey. Anything interesting happen?

Spydor: Nah, nothing you'd be interested in.

Captain Simian: Although, we've finally figured out names for you guys.

Pig: Awesome. Hey, wait a sec, who's flying the ship?

Captain Simian: It's on autopilot.

Spydor: But yeah, we won't have to be callin' youse guys Clonies numbers 1, 2, 3 & 4 no more. And I mean that in a good way.

Gor: I still don't get what a Clony is.

Spydor: Combination of clone & crony. Started out as a joke but ended up sticking.

Dr. Splitz: Yes. But we've figured out suiting aliases for you.

Splitzy: What egghead means is, we've got really good names we think you guys would like.

Shao Lin: For the cat, we have decided since "Stella" is a meaning for "star", we have chosen another name meaning for "star". Hoku.

Cat: Hoku. That's catchy. I like it. Hoku. Is that Japanese?

Dr. Splitz: Hawaiian actually.

Pig: Me next, me next!

Captain Simian: Okey-dokey, Phoebe was the female version of the Titan, Phoebus. So, we chose "Clio" after the muse of history.

Pig: Ooh, I can get used to that. "Clio".

Alligator: How 'bout me?

Dr. Splitz: Since "Luna" is the Latin term for moon. We chose the Hawaiian term for your name.

Splitzy: Mahina.

Alligator: Sweet. (to Hoku) Both our names are Hawaiian.

Hoku/Mahina: (Slap tails together)

Spydor: And last but not least, (to dog) we've figured out a great name for you. Since you look so much like one, your name will be… Domino.

Dog: Domino. Ooh, that sounds sweet.

Captain Simian: So, what do you guys think of your new names?

Clones: Awesome!  
_And so began the various relationships the Clonies have with the Space Monkeys. Hoku the tortoiseshell-colored cat whom wears a emerald t-shirt w/blue sleeve-tips & wears lavender shorts runs into Captain Simian in the hall._

Hoku: (Meow, rubs head against Captain Simian's leg)

Captain Simian: Hey Hoku. (scoops up Hoku) Y'know, you really are an addict for attention.

Hoku: What's an addict?

Captain Simian: Someone who just can't stop getting or doing something. (puts Hoku down) Well, I have duties to attend to.

_He goes towards the bridge, but Hoku follows him for a minute._

Captain Simian: Hoku.

Hoku: What?

Captain Simian: I go, you stay. No following.

Hoku: Aww!

_Captain Simian leaves as Hoku sits there. The Clonies have been known to get on the Captain's nerves and at times, he isn't very nice to them, but he does care for them. Soon, Clio the pink pig whom has a brown patch on her left ear and wears a black t-shirt w/purple peace sign & dark blue jeans and Hoku are with Shao Lin in her room._

Clio: (Snorting)

_Shao Lin sits in meditative position with Clio on her, until…_

Shao Lin: Oh! (looks behind, chuckles)

_She sees Hoku playfully trying to attack Shao Lin's tail._

Hoku: (Meowing)

Clio: That's it, Hoku, show Shao Lin's tail who's boss.

Hoku: I don't really know why, I just have this nagging urge to attack long thin objects.

Shao Lin: Cats are known for that, it's perfectly normal.

Clio: As Cap would say, check, it's a cat thing.

_Shao Lin has taken them under her wing as a sort of mother-figure & sensei. Soon, Mahina the emerald green alligator whom wears a light blue tank-top & black cut-offs is with Spydor. They're playing "Connect Four" and the Orbitron floats above them._

Orbitron: Oh no! Mahina, you shanked Spydor's Jenga-ship!

Mahina: What?

Spydor: She shanked my Jenga-ship? We're playin' "Connect Four".

Orbitron: I just lost my janga-jams.

Mahina: (Snorting)

Orbitron: No, no! Mahina, I know what you're thinking! Don't!

_Heard enough of that thing's annoying chatter, Mahina launches a large glob of phlegm at the Orbitron, right in the lens._

Orbitron: Ack! That is gross!

Spydor: Nice shot, Mahina.

Mahina: Thanks.

Orbitron: What's the idea? I told you no.

Mahina: Because you didn't ask nicely.

Spydor/Mahina: (Snicker)

_They low five. Spydor & Clonies become partners in crime occasionally. Later, Domino the backwards Dalmatian (black fur with white spots) whom wears a dark blue t-shirt w/lavender vest over it & dark green shorts and Hoku are with Gor in his garden._

Hoku: Pretty flowers.

Gor: They are, aren't they?

Domino: (Sniffs daisy) Ahh. That's the awesomest thing I've ever smelled in my whole life, all 2 days of it.

Gor: I know the Captain doesn't allow you guys on the bridge but it'll be our little secret.

Hoku: What's a secret?

Gor: A secret is something you keep that no one should know about.

Hoku: Oh, I see. I won't tell the Captain.

Domino: Me neither.

Gor: And neither will I.

_The 2 clones leave as Gor gets back to his station. Gor has become like an older brother to the Clonies. Sometime later, Domino trots into Dr. Splitz's lab while he's working on something._

Domino: Hey, what's up, Doc?

Dr. Splitz: If you really must know I'm conducting a…

Domino: Sounds interesting. Mind if I help?

_He reaches out his paw to grab something but Dr. Splitz whacks Domino's paw._

Domino: (Holds paw) Ow!

Dr. Splitz: I do not need nor want the assistance of the likes of you.

Domino: (Makes puppy eyes)

Splitzy: Aw shoot, don't be so mean to the li'l bugger.

Dr. Splitz: I was not being mean.

Splitzy: Were too, you just hit him.

Dr. Splitz: I did not.

Splitzy/Domino: Did too.

Dr. Splitz: Well, if you two don't mind, I'd like to get back to my work.

Splitzy: Sorry 'bout that, Domino.

Domino: No prob., Splitzy. But you should tell Doc to lighten up.

Splitzy: Sure thing, buddy.

Dr. Splitz: (Rolls eyes)

_Domino trots off as Dr. Splitz gets back to working on whatever he's doing. Dr. Splitz has a love/hate relationship with the clonies whereas Splitzy gets along with them pretty good. A little bit later, everyone's minding their own business until something comes up._

Spydor: Hey Cap, somethin' weird is comin' up.

Captain Simian: Splitzy, analysis.

Dr. Splitz: It appears to be a space shuttle approaching in 20.1 seconds.

Splitzy: And it don't look invitin'.

Captain Simian: We'll see about that. Are the clonies in their room?

Spydor: Yup, sleepin' like babies.

Shao Lin: I still don't see why they cannot help us.

Captain Simian: Saving the universe is a professional thing, goddess. And they seem too young. Connect the communicator to the shuttle.

_Dr. Splitz connects the ship's communicator with the shuttle's. Appears on the screen in front of Simian is a seemingly helpless space being._

Alien: Help me! I've lost control of my ship. Please help me!

Captain Simian: All right, we'll pick you up momentarily. (turns off screen)

Shao Lin: Something doesn't seem right about this, Captain.

Captain Simian: Relax, Shao Lin, what's the worst that can happen? Space Monkeys, flip out!

_The shuttle is loaded into the cargo bay and the Space Monkeys come to it._

Captain Simian: Whoever you are, you're aboard the Primate Avenger. What kind of help do you need with your ship?

_The alien comes out of the ship and to the crew._

Alien: Thank you, you are all…

_Just then, he presses a button on a remote which turns him into light then Rhesus 2! And the shuttle turns into his ship, the Psy-Fighter._

Rhesus 2: Suckers!

_The Space Monkeys prepare to fight him off, Spydor, Simian & Shao Lin jump at him but Rhesus 2 uses his remote on the 3, turning them into key chains!_

Rhesus 2: Oh, aren't these the most adorable things you've seen? I believe I'll put this one on my backpack.

Gor: No one turns my friends into a key chains! (roars)

_He goes after him with red eyes but Rhesus 2 turns him into a keychain as well._

Dr. Splitz: We have to think this thoroughly.

Splitzy: Oh shoot, just blast that doggone critter!

_He brings out a stun-beam, but Rhesus 2 attacks Splitzy with one of his brains._

Splitzy: Ack!

_That's when Rhesus 2 uses his gadget to turn even him into a keychain, the brain returns to his head._

Rhesus 2: Well, dear monkey, looks like it helps to use your brain. (chuckles wickedly)

_He goes off to the bridge and sits in the Captain's space. He first contacts Nebula on the screen._

Rhesus 2: Step one is complete, Lord Nebula.

Nebula: Excellent, Rhesus 2, now you can bring the ship to me so I may use it to end this curse of hu-hu… Ah-choo! Humanity.

Rhesus 2: Right away, Lord Nebula.

Both: (Laughing evilly)

_Meanwhile, the clonies are in their quarters, napping, the 4 just wake up._

Hoku: (Yawns) Mm, I wonder how the crew is doing.

Domino: Uh, not sure. Let's see how they're doin'.

Clio: But we're not allowed on the bridge.

Mahina: Who said we're goin' to the bridge?

Clio: Good point.

_The two trot off, they look for the crew._

Clio: Uh, where would they be?

Hoku: All righty, Clio, you & Domino search their bedrooms and Mahina & I'll search the places they usually go to. Except the bridge.

Clonies: Right.

_They head off in separate directions. Clio comes across the restroom._

Clio: (Scratches at door)

Rhesus 2: Just a minute.

Clio: Is that you, doc? Your voice sounds more high & snooty than usual.

Rhesus 2: What? Wait, who is this?

Clio: If you're pretending you don't know me 'cause of the time I threw up on your wrench, I…

_That's when the one who comes out turns out to be Rhesus 2!_

Clio: Aah! You're not Dr. Splitz!

Rhesus 2: Correct.

_He picks her up by the back of her shirt._

Clio: Hey!

Rhesus 2: I don't believe we've met, I am Rhesus 2! And you are my prisoner!

Clio: (Looks at him, clueless)

Rhesus 2: That means I hold you captive!

Clio: No way!

_She tries attacking him but she's unsuccessful as he holds up her farther away from him. That's when Domino sees her from across the hallway._

Rhesus 2: Now, let's see, this little piggy… went to the dungeon, this little piggy stayed there, this little piggy was brought to my lab then this little piggy went…

_(Chomp)_

Rhesus 2: YEOW!

_In his surprise, Rhesus 2 drops Clio as he notices Domino biting his butt._

Clio: Oof!

Domino: (Growls)

Rhesus 2: Why you little…!

_He's about to strangle him but Domino releases Rhesus 2's butt and he & Clio gallop off to warn the other clonies._

Rhesus 2: Why those miscreants will regret biting my keister.

_Meanwhile, Clio & Domino run into Hoku & Mahina._

Clio: Whew! Are we glad we found you guys.

Hoku: Did ya find the Space Monkeys?

Domino: Nope, but we found this seriously bad dude named Rhesus 2.

Clio: And I have a feeling he's done something to the crew.

Mahina: Yeah, we gotta find them. But I think we must go onto the bridge.

Hoku: (Sighs) I know we're not allowed on the bridge, but this is an emergency.

Domino: Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's get movin'!

_The four friends gallop off towards the bridge. They arrive and search around for the crew._

Domino: (Sniffing)

Hoku: (Meows)

Domino: Hey!

_The other clonies come to him as he sees the Space Monkey key chains._

Hoku: Uh dude, those are just key chains.

Domino: Really? (sniffs) They sure smell like the crew.

Captain Simian: Guys, it is us.

Hoku: Cappy!

Captain Simian: For the fiftieth time, don't call me "Cappy".

Clio: What happened?

Spydor: That mook Rhesus 2 used his doohickey and turned us into key-chains.

Mahina: What can we do to help you?

Dr. Splitz: Fetch the bananatron then I'll determine how to restore us.

Splitzy: Then we can kick Rhesus 2's butt.

Domino: Sweet.

_He goes over to Dr. Splitz's station and fetches the bananatron then brings it to the key-chains._

Domino: Now what?

Dr. Splitz: Pull the trigger to activate it.

_Domino activates the bananatron and Clio holds up Doc._

Dr. Splitz: It appears that to reverse the effects of Rhesus 2's devise, you must combine sodium hydroxide with feline saliva.

Hoku: Uh, do what with what now?

Splitzy: Mix together Hoku's spit with some stuff egghead has.

Orbitron: And of course, cheese.

Captain Simian: Gotta get that thing fixed.

_Mahina peeks out the door and sees Rhesus 2 coming back._

Mahina: Uh-oh, Rhesus 2 is coming!

Hoku: Everyone, through the jungle! Oribitron, please keep Rhesus 2 busy.

Orbitron: Oh, must I do everything around here?

_The 4 friends escape through the jungle below the bridge as Rhesus 2 returns._

Rhesus 2: Now, where would those annoying fleshapods be?

Orbitron: Did you try "up doc"?

Rhesus 2: What's up doc?

Orbitron: Nothing, what's up with you, Bugs.

Rhesus 2: (Whacks Orbitron away) Never _mind_, I'll look for them myself.

_He looks down in the jungle below and sees the 4 heroes going into the escape elevator._

Rhesus 2: Oh no you 4 don't!

_He flips into the jungle acrobatically, the Clonies see him coming but the door closes right when he approaches._

Clonies: Whew. (sighs of relief)

Hoku: That was close.

_The Clonies turn to Dr. Splitz whom is on Clio's jeans along with the other Space Monkeys._

Clio: Where's the soda-hide drops-eyed, Doc?

Dr. Splitz: It's sodium hydroxide. And there is a vile in my laboratory.

_Meanwhile, Rhesus 2 pries the doors open and climbs down the elevator cords to the elevator right when it stops._

_(Thump)_

Domino: What was that?

_Rhesus 2 uses his robot claws to slice open the roof._

Rhesus 2: Peek-a-boo!

Clonies: (Screaming)

_They run out with Rhesus 2 after them._

Hoku: We'll split up, Mahina & Domino keep brain boy busy while Clio & I'll get the stuff.

Domino: Let's go!

_Just when Rhesus 2 appears, Clio & Hoku gallop off as Rhesus 2 goes after them, but is tripped by Mahina's tail._

Rhesus 2: Oof!

_His brain falls out._

Mahina: Eww! Gross!

Rhesus 2: If you think that's gross…

_He reaches over, but Domino pounces on him then steals the cyborg's brain in his teeth._

Domino: (Growling)

Rhesus 2: Hey! That's mine!

Mahina: Not today it ain't. (Pulls down lower eyelid with claw, blows raspberry)

_The 2 heroes gallop off._

Rhesus 2: Now that was gross. Once I have my brain back, I'll give those fleshapods a piece of my mind!

_He goes after Mahina & Domino and comes to a fork in the halls. He looks from left to right, that's when Mahina appears._

Mahina: Hey Frankenstein! (whistles)

_He goes after her & Domino. Meanwhile, Hoku & Clio come to Dr. Splitz's lab and to the cabinets where Doc keeps chemicals & other such things._

Clio: Okey-dokey, now which is it?

Dr. Splitz: The vial says "418".

_Hoku leaps up to the cabinets and looks through them, then eventually finds it._

Hoku: Bingo!

Dr. Splitz: Perfect. Now Hoku, you must release your saliva into the vial then mix it together.

Splitzy: In other words, spit in the bottle then swish it around.

Hoku: (Gears up spit) Peh!

_She spits into the vial, a bit still hangs from her mouth but she wipes it off and puts it in the vial._

Dr. Splitz: Now you must pour some on each of us.

_Clio undoes the key-rings on her jeans then Hoku pours a little bit on each of the crew, one by one. Then the crew starts returning back to normal._

Hoku: Guys! You're back!

Captain Simian: Great work, Hoku & Clio.

Clio: It was nothin', Cap'n.

Dr. Splitz: (Pets Clio) That'll do, pig. That'll do.

_As the crew goes off, Clio gives Dr. Splitz a weird look then she & Hoku follow the others out. At that time, Rhesus 2 comes across Mahina & Domino in the cargo bay._

Rhesus 2: (Growls)

Domino: Hey brainy, you want this back?

Rhesus 2: Yes, now give it here or be blasted to smithereens!

Mahina: Ya didn't say "please".

_They then dump it out the trash bin and into space._

Rhesus 2: NO!!!

_Too late, the brain is floating farther & farther away in space._

Mahina: Well Rhesus, looks like you'll have to find a wizard and get a new brain.

Rhesus 2: Oh, I'll do better then that.

_He snaps his fingers and at least a dozen Ganglia robots come marching out of the Psy-fighter, also another brain comes and gets into the cavity in Rhesus' cranium._

Rhesus 2: (Chuckles evilly)

Domino: Well, we'll just be outta your way now.

_Domino & Mahina try walking off but Rhesus 2 grabs them by their shirt collars and holds them up._

Rhesus 2: Not so fast, fleshapods!

Domino: What's a fleshapod?

Rhesus 2: That's what I call anything that isn't half machine like me. Anywho, I rather like the idea of hurtling you into space like you did my last brain.

Mahina/Domino: Yeesh.

Rhesus 2: But I could corrupt your fragile young minds and make you my henchmen. Eh, I'll think about it, in the meantime, you get to be my prisoners.

Captain Simian: Not so fast, Rhesus 2!

Rhesus 2: What?

_He sees in the doorway the Space Monkeys & the 2 other clonies._

Domino: Cap'n!

Mahina: Everyone!

Spydor: Get your grimy mitts off my sidekicks!

Rhesus 2: Make me.

Shao Lin: You asked for it! (yelling)

_She flips over and kicks Rhesus 2, freeing Domino & Mahina in the process. Shao Lin lands on her feet in front of them._

Mahina: Whew! Thanks mistress.

Domino: Yeah thank.

Shao Lin: Certainly, Mahina & Domino.

_That's when they join together and fight off the Ganglia._

Rhesus 2: (Gets back up) Ooh…

_He's about to fire his brain-blaster, that was until Hoku comes along and jabs her claws into his butt!_

Rhesus 2: YEOW!!!! Somebody, get this furbag off me!

_A few Ganglia look menacingly at Hoku, she ceases from scratching and walks away, grimacing. That's when the Captain knocks Rhesus over and pins him down._

Shao Lin: Charlie, hurry! Save Hoku!

Rhesus 2: (Flips over & pins down Charlie) Too late for your kitty-cat.

_But Chuck gets back up and hurls Rhesus 2 back into his ship. At the time, the Ganglia corner Hoku._

Hoku: (Meows)

_The Ganglia then start beating her up!_

Hoku: (Screeching & yowling)

_The Captain looks over, then leaps onto a ceiling bar, using his insta-vine (with his foot), he grabs Hoku then pulls her into his arm._

Captain Simian: Hoku, you O.K.?

Hoku: I'm fine. Gotta admit, I put up a tough fight.

Captain Simian: Of course you did.

_He comes down and releases Hoku. That's when Rhesus 2 leaves and the last of the Ganglia are KO'd, courtesy of Clio's head-butt._

Clio: Whoa.

Captain Simian: Great job, Space Monkeys. And Clonies.

Mahina: Thanks Cap'n.

Domino: Those guys weren't so tough. Includin' brain-boy.

_Meanwhile, Rhesus 2 is in the Psy-Fighter, returning to Nebula's shuttle._

Rhesus 2: Oh, if I have to see those irritating furballs again, I'm going to…

Nebula: Rhesus 2!

_Nebula appears on Rhesus 2's screen._

Rhesus 2: Oh, Lord Nebula, what a pleasant surprise.

Nebula: Where is the Primate Avenger?

Rhesus 2: Well, funny you should ask. See, I was on and the Space Monkeys have these new pets, and…

_He continues to struggle to explain to Nebula. Back on the Primate Avenger, everyone's on the bridge, even the Clonies._

Captain Simian: Well Clonies, you really helped us back there.

Hoku: Yeah, I guess we did.

Shao Lin: You 4 have proven that you are powerful fighters.

Clio: Really?

Spydor: Yeah, you sure are… sidekicks.

Domino: Sidekick, I like the sound of that. What's a sidekick do?

Spydor: You help us kick butt.

Clonies: Sweet.

Orbitron sarcastically: Oh joy.

Mahina: Does that mean we can help you save the universe and go on the bridge?

Captain Simian: Sure does. (low fives with Hoku) Back to stations, everyone.

_The Space Monkeys get to their places, as the Clonies sit with a Monkey. Domino & Mahina perch on Gor's shoulders, Clio sits with Shao Lin and Hoku leaps onto the Captain's space._

Hoku: (Meowing)

_She hangs there for a second until Chuck pulls her on, she curls up into his lap._

Hoku: (Purring)

Captain Simian: Aww…

_He strokes her as the ship goes off through space, leaving an "S" shaped smoke behind._

The End.

References: Spydor & Mahina playing "Connect Four" and Orbitron yammering stuff is from a "Homestar Runner" web-toon, the Orbitron even says Homsar's lines. Domino walking in on Dr. Splitz/Splitzy is from a "Time Squad" ep. where Otto bothers Larry and Larry hits Otto's hand. There are also some references to "Digimon", what Dotty says after smelling a flower is similar to Upamon's line "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life, all 2 days of it" and Rhesus 2 turns the Space Monkeys into key-chains like what Piedmon did to the DigiDestined & their Digimon of season 1. What Domino says to Rhesus is referring to "The Wizard of Oz", obviously. Dr. Splitz says to Clio "That'll Do, pig. That'll do", the famous line from "Babe". And of course, the final fight scene is inspired by "Gay Purr-ee", I wanted to put in where Chuck & Rhesus fight a lot like Meowrice & Juan Tom but I was worried that might make it longer. Well, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
